A Fast Friendship
by slashmaster420
Summary: While grocery shopping on a boring Sunday afternoon, Hal Emmerich meets a new friend that changes his life forever.


It was like any other boring Sunday afternoon. Grocery shopping for one. It always made Hal feel kind of lonely.

Walking through his favorite aisle, he closed his eyes, tilted his head up and took a deep whiff in. Something about the smell of cheese just made him feel comfortable. He loved all different kinds: brie, cheddar, gouda, pretty much any available, but most of all, he loved mozzarella.

However, his peace was short-lived. Just as he was at the height of ecstasy, a loud crash startled him. He heard a lot of glass breaking in what sounded to be the next aisle over. With a quick pace, he walked over to see what was going on.

There was already a group of employees gathered around, with a manager yelling at someone Hal couldn't quite see. He tried to step forward but one of the employees stopped him, saying the glass was a hazard. Just as he took a step back though, the manager stepped off to the side and he saw a short, smirking blue creature standing in the aisle. He didn't seem phased at all. Hal was instantly curious about just who this mysterious... thing was.

"Get out of my store!" the manager shouted, followed by the blue guy turning around and walking away. Hal ran back over to the other aisle, but left his cart in favor of running to the front of the store to follow this strange blue fellow.

Just outside the store, the two were finally close again.

"Excuse me? Sir?" said Hal.

"Yeah?" responded the stranger.

"I saw what happened to you back there. That guy was a total dick for yelling at you that way."

"It's no big deal."

"Anyway my name is Hal. But uh... you can call me Otacon."

"Hey Otacon. Name's Sonic. Nice to meet you."

"Oh... cool! Sonic's a really cool name."

"Eh, pretty standard for a hedgehog."

"You're... a hedgehog? That's pretty crazy! I always thought hedgehogs were just little tiny animals."

"Nah man. This one's gotta go fast. Wanna tag along?"

"Really!? Where are we going?"

"I was gonna hit up this cool pawn shop I know downtown. Cool jewelry and shit. I'm into rings."

"Yeah! That sounds great!"

So Otacon jumped onto Sonic's back and they raced through the town. He had never had quite so much fun before; had never gone so fast. Eventually Sonic started to slow down, and Otacon could see the big PAWN sign down the street. But before they'd quite reached it, Sonic made a turn into an alley between two other shops.

"Sonic, where are we going? I thought I saw the pawn shop over there."

"We're gonna take the back entrance. All the good shit's in the back."

"Oh... oh..kay..." Otacon said.

But before he knew it, Sonic suddenly bucked him off of his back and onto the ground. His glasses were knocked off so he couldn't see, but before he knew it, he felt Sonic on top of him holding him down.

"Sonic! What are you doing!?"

"Taking the back entrance. Don't worry... It'll be... fast."

Just like that Sonic flipped him over onto his stomach and tore his pants down over his ass. His Master Chief boxers followed, ripping from the amount of force applied to them.

Otacon had a hairy little ass. Not much maintenance, as would probably be expected from a dorky scientist. That was just how Sonic liked it.

"You've got a great ass, Otacon," said Sonic. "I've never been into those pretty boys who wax themselves bald."

He placed his gloved hands onto each of Otacon's soft butt cheeks, kneading them and spreading them apart slowly. He began to gradually draw his face in closer, and once he was a few inches away, he spread his ass far apart and shoved his nose right in to take a whiff.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, fuck Hal. You're making me so hard."

"Sonic!? What are you doing to me? What is this!?"

"Shut up, science-boy. Just take it; I know you'll like it."

Just then Sonic stuck out his tongue and licked Otacon from the ball end of gooch all the way to the top of his as crack. He came back down and swirled around his sweet, puckered virgin asshole. A little hairy, but Sonic didn't seem to mind.

"Ahhhhhh! Ugh! Sonic! What are you d-d-d-doing!?" Otacon shuddered hysterically.

"I said shut it!" Sonic shouted flipping Otacon over violently. He was so fast, before Otacon could even tell it had happened Sonic had shoved his tongue right into Otacon's mouth. The vague taste of shit was bitter to Hal as the tongues made contact.

Sonic reached up under Otacon's shirt and began to roughly squeeze. He gave his nipples a sharp twist and Hal gasped, causing Sonic to let out a little moan.

"Yeahhhhh baby." Sonic said as he twisted again, getting sick delight out of the way Otacon gritted his teeth in pain. Sonic moved his hands down.

"I know you like this," he said, grabbing hold of Otacon's firmly erect shaft. Firmly holding it, he gave it a few rough strokes as his other hand kept pinning Otacon's chest down. After a few strokes he started to get faster, and faster, and faster, until he was going at practically insane speeds and Otacon couldn't even follow Sonic's hand with his eyes. It felt rough and he began to feel some serious burn. Sonic could tell from his expression that it hurt, so he slowed down to a stop.

"Don't worry, I'll wet it up for you." He stuck his head down and started to blow. He quickly worked up the pace and it wasn't long at all before Otacon couldn't handle any more. He blew his load in Sonic's mouth, a taste which he made clear that he savored.

"Oh, good boy. Now it's my turn." Sonic hopped up and straddled Otacon's neck, the tip of his blue penis brushing up against Otacon's lips. He slipped in the head, went in and out, and worked his shaft further in. Soon he walls balls deep, slapping Otacon in the chin with his sack in rapid fire thrusts. He had the drive of a maniac and speed unlike any other.

After a minute Sonic began to shudder, his legs were feeling weak and Otacon stared with wide eyes as he anticipated what was coming. With a loud grunt Sonic suddenly stopped thrusting, his dick stuck deep in Otacon's throat, and he began to fire off his load. Otacon could feel the round metal rings as they shot through his esophagus, causing severe pain, and they just kept coming. They began to get clogged up inside, and soon he was gagging and chocking on them, Sonic's dick still stuck firmly in his throat. He couldn't scream. He couldn't even move, he was just so shocked. He began to become blue in the face, his eyes were rolling up, but Sonic just looked on with a sick smirk of satisfaction as he finished his orgasm and Otacon didn't even have a last breath to take. He heard the gagging stop, and with that slid his now half-flaccid penis out of Otacon's mouth. He let his head fall to the ground with a dull thud. Sonic zipped up and gave a full on smile as he looked down at his work.

"Come on, baby. Should have stepped it up." And with that, Sonic left his body there in the alley and walked casually away.


End file.
